


A Shapeless Dream

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, M/M, Past Relationship(s), sekaiangstyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: Sehun keeps having strange dreams that turn out to be him and Jongin in a past life and he’s determined to find Jongin again but in this life he’s already dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot for SekaiAngstyFest 2016.

_Flickering lightbulbs were hanging above his head, Sehun was cramped in a corner on the dark wooden floor, knees pushed up against his chest. His reddening swollen eyes were filled with sorrow, tears escaped the corners of his eyes, staining his cheeks. Sehun was shivering against the wall, his arms were folded and set on the top of his knees, he lowered his head, hiding it in the space between his chest and knees. Thunder sounded outside, Sehun tried shutting the spine-tingling noise out. Chest pains followed, tears pried their way out of his system, he was starting to feel rather empty as he sat there in the corner. A soft soothing sound startled Sehun, his body freezes temporarily, everything fell silent. Sehun’s head shot up, a sudden breeze of wind surged through the space he was in. His reddening eyes were dry as he stared at his surroundings, eyes barely blinking as he tried detecting the odd feeling that rushed through his being. The wooden floor creaked underneath his weight as he shuffled forward on his white socks, he wasn’t wearing any shoes. The floor suddenly started creaking even more, this time it wasn’t due to Sehun moving, he hadn’t moved an inch anymore, too afraid._

_Sehun’s gaze was instantly directed at the rather tiny thin windows before him, knocks could be heard against it. Sehun wasn’t seeing anyone from his position crouched on the floor, he wondered if this was a Halloween prank, it was October after all. Sehun shuffled forward once more, terrified of the possibilities if he stands up. Sehun managed to shuffle until he had to look up to the window of the tiny cramped house he was seated in, the darkening sky outside did provide much of a sight, the only light he had comes from the moon outside and the flickering lightbulb in this space. Sehun inched up, fingers clasping the wooden windowsill as the night time came into view, his eyes roamed his surroundings outside but he wasn’t seeing much until his eyes came across a person seated on the ground with his legs stretched out before him against the front door. Sehun gulped, eyes never leaving the stranger. The stranger had his head leaned back against the door, hands settled in his lap. Sehun tried retreating from the window, but his head bounced against the icy cold frame of the window, Sehun hissed. The sudden noise caught the stranger’s attention, he turned his head sideways until he noticed a presence standing behind the window. The stranger scrambled up, as he eyed Sehun massaging his forehead. He turned towards the front door, balling his hand into fists quickly before knocking against the wooden material in a frantic manner. Sehun became startled, his feet moved backwards quickly, summarizing everything that happened in those few minutes._

_-_

Sehun shot up, startled. Sweat dripping down his face as his eyes scanned his bare room, his fingers were clamming the sheets tight as he felt a presence of another person in the room but that would be impossible as he lives on his own. He dragged his eyes down the walls of his room, his chest rose up and down repeatedly, his staggering breath slowed down eventually. He blinked his eyes dazedly, as he conducts that nobody was currently in his room, his thoughts went back to the dream- nightmare he was experiencing. Sehun wasn’t sure, but someone he didn’t know had been in this dream, a certain figure he has never ever seen in his life before. Sehun questions a lot of things, mainly how this man found its way into his sleep. Sehun shudders at the thought of seeing this person on the street once, but Sehun is hundred percent sure he has never seen this stranger before. His features weren’t very clear as Sehun hadn’t seen much, cause he was too scared to even stand still and take the other presence in.

 

Sehun threw his blanket aside, it felt as if he was suffocating in it. His uncovered feet touched the cold flooring, he diverted his eyes, scanning the entire room. He shook his head at the strange feeling blooming in the pit of his stomach. His shoulders sagged as he sat in a more relaxing position. He replayed the events of the nightmare in his mind, eyes blinking lazily. Brows eyes suddenly appeared in his mind, Sehun gasped. He stood up in a fast motion, quickly staggering out his room. His mother seemed to be awake and preparing breakfast downstairs, Sehun walked into the bathroom first, he prepared himself for a long day of slow business.

 

 

-

 

_Visions of the unfamiliar man filled his mind, brightness covered his eyes, blue colored eyes were watching him attentively. Sehun shivered at the strange agonizing feeling in his back, he opened his eyes at a slow pace, trying to figure his surroundings out. A figure was stood In the shadows, preventing Sehun from seeing much. Sehun almost choked at the unannounced presence of another person. He hastily pushed himself up, his legs were trembling as he tried to keep his stance. The figure didn’t move an inch, he kept standing still and kept observing Sehun’s fragile movements. Sehun inhaled a breath of air, wondering if this was another unfocused nightmare._

_“W-who-“ Sehun stammered, unable to comprehend the entire situation he was currently in, once again. A peeping sound echoed through the dark space in the room, Sehun shuddered at the unexpected sound, pushing himself against the wall once more, he was trying to hide his face._

_“I’ll promise you forever,” Those were the following words Sehun couldn’t escape from, he stiffened at the unfamiliar voice, eyes squeezing shut in an instant. The silence that hung in the air afterwards, calmed Sehun slightly down, it might’ve been his own thoughts speaking._

_“You shouldn’t be afraid of me, Sehun.” Sehun’s eyes widened at this, breath quickly heaving._

_“We’ll be together, very soon. Do not worry.”_

“Sehun, please take the trashcan outside!” Sehun merely heard his mother’s voice, which had him up in an instant. His face was very pale, contradicting his usual skin. Sehun kept his head lowered, lips parted, as he studied the carpet, questions arose, another nightmare, the same unfamiliar person?

 

“I’ll be.. there in a minute,”Sehun whispered at last.

 

His legs weren’t very stabilized as he opened the door up and took the trashcan outside, the vivid but still vague images of his nightmare kept repeating in his head like a broken recorder, frustrating him. He pulled himself together swiftly, when he stepped back into the house, telling his mother he will freshen up before eating breakfast. He didn’t step into the shower, instead he took a seat on his untidy bed and stared forward, his phone suddenly beeped, indicating he had received a notification. Sehun checked his phone, an unknown number popped up.

**Unknown number:**

**January, 2001**

_You should’ve seen your face, bro._

**Unknown number:**

**March, 2001**

_Sehuna, answer your phone!_

 

Sehun stared at his phone, dumbfounded. Why where there past dates displayed on the screen. The messages kept coming in, Sehun’s hand was trembling as the notifications kept coming. His eyes wouldn’t avert from his screen, he was unable to direct his gaze anywhere else.

 

**Unknown number:**

**April, 2001**

 

_Sehuna, please trust me when I tell you I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ignored you at all, you’re my favorite remember?_

**Uknown number:**

**April, 2001**

_Pull that stick out of your ass, Sehun. Jongin is literally apologizing to you! I’ve seen him cry like a baby just now and trust me it’s an ugly sight, you wouldn’t want to witness that._

**Unknown number:**

**April, 2001**

_Please Sehun, get your lover will ya_

“Jongin?”

 

Sehun massages his temple, bewildered. This has never happened before, so why has it suddenly happened now? He closes his eyes for a moment before reopening them, eyes quickly darting to the screen in his hand. The words have seemed to disappear, Sehun throws his phone aside, eyes welling up with tears for some reason. Sehuns curls up on himself, rocking his body forward in a fast pace. He didn’t feel like staying in his slowly suffocating room, but he felt himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

_-_

_“Sehuna, please wake up.” A soft soothing voice speaks, causing Sehun to stir awake. Sehun tilts his head up at the unfamiliar face hovering above him._

_“Sehuna, I’ve missed you so much. I’ve just come back from work, you know the old bakery at the corner of your street will finally be renovated,” Sehun squeezes his eyes, trying to focus his vision on the man before him but he doesn’t quite recognize the unfamiliar face._

_“Embrace your past, we’ll be together again if you do so.” Sehun blinks his eyes open, honey colored eyes were staring down at him, a blissful smile lingering at the corner of his mouth._

“We’ll be together again if you do so,” Sehun shoots up, eyes roaming around the room frantically.

 

“W-who’s here?” Sehun’s voice wavers, tone sounding frightened as he whips head around his room, looking for the presence of another person. But there’s nobody.

 

Sehun stumbles out of bed, running downstairs, collecting his coat and shoes and leaves the house in a haste.

 

“I-I need to find this person,” He whispers to himself, teeth clashing against each other in the bare coldness. He doesn’t have enough knowledge about this mysterious person but it seems like he can’t leave Sehun alone. It’s like a force pushing him towards the unknowable.

Sehun halts for a second, recalling the sudden nightmare he had just twenty minutes ago.

 

“I’ve just come back from work, you know the old bakery at the corner of your street will finally be renovated,” Sehun looked at his surroundings, his street was eerily silent at this time of the day. He directed his gaze towards the end of the street, the corner _Jongin_ must’ve been talking about. Sehun wasn’t aware of a bakery being located over there as he wasn’t one to leave the house very easily.

 

-

 

The elderly woman at the counter was helping a customer which gave Sehun some time to take a look around the bakery. The décor wasn’t very modern but it wasn’t old-fashioned either. The walls were a crimson red, giving off winter vibes.

 

“Sir, could I help you?” Sehun seemed to have spaced out, he directed his attention to the elderly woman behind the counter and sent her a small smile.

 

“Uh, yes. I’m not entirely sure if I’m in the correct place but I’ve a question,”

 

“Well, go ahead then, dear.” Sehun should’ve thought better about all of this, he might be seen as a crazy person if he comes up to the counter to ask information on an employee who might not even work here in the first place. Sehun is reluctant to speak up, he bites his lip, sending his mind into overdrive.

 

“I- Uh- Is there possibly someone who goes by the name of Jongin who works here?” The elderly woman stares up at Sehun in devastation, sadness seems to cover her entire facial expression as she looks off to the side.

 

“You must be Oh Sehun?” Sehun withdraws from the counter in disbelief, he has never seen this woman before, neither has he visited this bakery before.

 

“H-How?” Sehun mutters, disbelief still clearly shown on his face. The woman smiles sadly, stretching her hand out to retrieve a book overlaid with dust.

 

“The both of you were lovely together, treasure all these memorable memories.” The elderly woman hands the book over, Sehun takes it from her but stares down at the black and white picture decorating the front side. He sees himself, along with a boy who is supposedly Jongin smiling happily. They seem to be around twenty years old in this picture, but Sehun is currently nineteen.

 

“W-where is he?” The woman stares at him, her slight happy façade slowly fades away.

 

“Jongin has passed away back in January 2001,” Sehun’s head shoots up, eyes widening at the discovery. The woman nods, sadly.

 

“That’s why you have to treasure these for as long as you’ll be alive,”

 

“How old was he?” Sehun asks.

 

“He’d just turned twenty,” She whispers softly, heart breaking at Sehun’s incomprehensible facial expression.

 

“T-thank y-you for keeping this,” Sehun says, he turns around to leave but halts in his steps.

 

“This bakery has old-fashioned decoration, it’s very different from all those modern bakery shops. It’s a nice feeling.”

 

“That must be a compliment, well thank you dear. It will be renovated very soon though,” Sehun stiffens, nods afterwards before bowing and leaving the tiny shop quietly.

 

-

 

Sehun silently cries at night, he looks over the many memories he has made back in another life when he was still together with Kim Jongin, he has found lots of information on him as Jongin kept up with a small diary which was stuffed between the pages of the book he had received from the elderly woman back at the bakery.

 

_April 12 th was the day he had finally turned twenty years old._

_It was also the day of his passing, Jongin was right._

_They could finally be together again._

 

 


End file.
